


The new duke of Toussaint

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Dettlaff marries Anna Henrietta. The series of events which led to his marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rhena... Syanna. Did you truly feign it all? That which bound us was a ruse?" Dettlaff said.

The woman in his grasp however remained silent. Something was wrong. It was not his Rhena, but the Duchess herself and her eyes were wide, betraying her fear. Dettlaff snarled. They had all treated him like a fool.

Anna Henrietta had insisted she be brought in Syanna's stead while her sister was safely hidden in prison. The witcher and his companion the surgeon had warned her, and she did not wish to listen.

Anna Henrietta watched as Dettlaff revealed himself for what he truly was, transforming into his vampiric form. His nails turned into claws, his face becoming demonic.

"Dettlaff, no!" Regis said.

"Don't worry, Regis. I won't hurt your precious duchess," Dettlaff growled, forming the words with difficulty as his fanged mouth hindered his speech. 

"When you dined with me that night at the soiree hosted by Orianna, Dettlaff, you intrigued me. I know your true nature. You are a good man but lost. I apologise for the actions of my sister, but I cannot release her to you," Anna Henrietta said.

"Good? You think me a good man?" Dettlaff said.

He gave a sudden laugh, revealing his fangs.

"If your intention was to scare me, you have failed. I am not afraid. Stop your attacks against my people and give up your intention of revenge against my sister," she said.

"And what will you be willing to give in return?" Dettlaff said.

"My self. You can choose to kill me... or spare me and I will give you control over Touissant," Anna Henrietta said.

"Your grace, the fifth and final victim was to be you. Syanna believed you lacked compassion and deserved to die. You can ask her yourself," Geralt said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... your own sister would have me kill you. Do you still think your life is that valuable to me?" Dettlaff said.

"If you do kill the duchess, you would have carried out Syanna's order. I thought you no longer wish to be her puppet," Regis said.

"You said you could offer me control over Touissant. How?" Dettlaff asked Anna Henrietta.

"Through marriage. You would become the new duke of Touissant," Anna Henrietta said.

Geralt raised an eyebrow.

"Your Grace, are you sure?" Regis said.

"I trust that Dettlaff in marrying me, he will neither harm the people of Touissant nor Syanna," Anna Henrietta said.

"I only have one condition. That is for Syanna to live with us, not sent far away or in a prison cell. Or do you not trust me being around Syanna?" Dettlaff said.

"Ah... yes. Very well. You and Syanna will be bound by your marriage to me, I expect you to treat her as befits her status as your sister in law. You shall not kill her or outright torture her; even if you be the duke, I shall not allow it," Anna Henrietta said.

He was actually looking forward to marriage. Dettlaff knew that the circumstances were less than ideal, but he had never dared dream such a thing before. He was secretly pleased that Anna Henrietta had offered to marry him. 

"I accept your terms, I accept your offer of marriage," he said gruffly.

Dettlaff wished that he could kiss his soon to be wife. However all he did was turn his back on her and misted away.

..............  
Syanna was brought from her cell and escorted by guards to meet her sister.

"Captain de la Tour, show Sylvia Anna in," Anna Henrietta said. 

Syanna stood before the duchess, awaiting her judgement.


	3. Chapter 3

"As duchess, I shall have to judge you. But as your sister, I shall never stop loving you. Will you forgive me?" Anna Henrietta said.

Syanna stepped forward, held her sister's hands and hugged her.

............  
"Are you serious about marrying the duchess? Can I trust you not to kill Syanna?" Regis said.

"I shall keep my word and yes, I am serious. You should be happy for me, Regis. I am about to be married," Dettlaff said.

"In that case... I hope the two of you will be happy together. You should go to meet the duchess. I heard from Geralt that she intends to speak to Syanna. Her Grace requested him to assist her," Regis said.

"What?" Dettlaff exclaimed. "I don't trust Syanna around her. I will go to the duchess immediately."

..............  
A red mist reached the pavilion and while everyone else saw the sisters hugging, only Dettlaff noticed how Syanna's hand reached for the pin in the duchess' hair.

"I shall never forgive you," Syanna said.

Dettlaff pulled Anna Henrietta away from Syanna's grasp, such that the hair pin sank into his back instead.

"Vampire!" The guards shouted.

The ladies ran away screaming and an arrow was shot at Dettlaff, he fell to the floor. Syanna took advantage of the chaos to escape after her failed attempt to murder her sister but Geralt managed to track her down.

"Stop!" Anna Henrietta said.

"Your Grace, it is the Beast of Beauclair-" a guard said.

"I know who he is! This man just saved my life!" She said.

Anna Henrietta sank to her knees, cradling Dettlaff's face in her hands.

"This was not supposed to happen. You have sacrificed yourself valiantly for my sake. For your final drink, I shall offer you my blood," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna Henrietta leaned over him and moved to pull her hair back, exposing her neck.

"I am very touched by your gesture, Your Grace, but it is not necessary. I am unharmed," Dettlaff said, pulling out the arrow from his skin.

With his wound healed immediately, he pulled her close and kissed her. She fell on top of him, a scandalous position in front of everyone. Anna Henrietta blushed deeply as she stood up, clearing her throat and dusting the wrinkles from her skirt.

"I have another announcement to make. I shall soon be married... to Dettlaff van der Eretein. Please respect him as your new duke," she said pointing to Dettlaff as he got to his feet.

"Your Grace, the population demands that he be punished. Dettlaff's committed terrible crimes, spilled so much blood. They-" another guard said.

"Dettlaff is responsible for the death of many, true... but he is to be my husband. I shall not allow him to be lynched. He has kept his word. The killings have stopped, have they not?" Anna Henrietta said.

"Yes but-" he said.

"Another word and I shall spill even more blood. Yours," she said.

"Your Grace, I've brought back your sister," Geralt said, pinning the arms of a struggling Syanna behind her back.

"Syanna, your attempt to kill me saddened me greatly, but I still wish for you to witness my wedding to Dettlaff," Anna Henrietta said.

"You were supposed to kill her, not marry her!" Syanna snarled at Dettlaff. "You said you loved me!"

"I loved you... but it is now in the past. You yourself were only using me," he said.

"What should I do with her?" Geralt said.

"I suggest we cuff her hands? But she is to attend to all the duchess' wedding preparations," Dettlaff said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anna Henrietta?" Dettlaff said.

"You may call me Anarietta," Anna Henrietta said. 

"I see that you are troubled, Anarietta," he said.

"Syanna has been clearly unhappy and unenthusiastic being around us. Why did you insist she remain here? Perhaps if we gave her some time alone..." she said.

"That is precisely what you should not do. Syanna needs to come to terms with her actions, she will not be able to do that if she is away from others," he said.

"I see," Anna Henrietta said.

"I intend to reunite you with Syanna. This will be my wedding gift to you," Dettlaff said.

"Truly? How do you plan to achieve that?" She said.

"Have you ever heard of good guard, bad guard?" He said.

"So you intend to be the bad guard and I be the good guard? I thank you, Dettlaff," Anna Henrietta said.

She threw her arms around him. Anna Henrietta pulled back to look at his face. 

"You're so... different," Dettlaff said, looking at her intensely.

"Perhaps if I had been in Syanna's place, I would have done what she had done. Perhaps we are not so different, my sister and I," she said.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. This is something you should not be focusing on. Most importantly, we are going to make her see the error of her ways, aren't we?" He said.

"Yes, this is the most wonderful wedding gift I could hope for," Anna Henrietta said, smiling radiantly.

.............  
Syanna was eating at the table with Anna Henrietta and Dettlaff. It was the only time her hands were not cuffed. She had to admit that she was jealous. Syanna was the one who found Dettlaff first, the one who he loved first. 

Yet now both her sister and her former lover were together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to WholeLottaTiffy and the 2 guests.

Syanna had planned to betray them but now she was the one feeling betrayed. Dettlaff had caught her jealous look. It was as if he had done it on purpose, he became excessively affectionate and Anna Henrietta seemed to bask in the attention he gave her. 

Why did her sister have everything Syanna did not? It was all unfair.

"I wish to leave. I have already finished my meal," Syanna said. 

In truth she had barely eaten. Syanna had no appetite. 

"Guards, escort her," Dettlaff said. 

"Wait, Syanna, your food is scarcely touched. I will have the servants send a meal to your room in case you wish to eat further," Anna Henrietta said.

"No need. If she doesn't want to eat, let her go hungry," he said.

"My dear intended husband, she is to attend to my wedding. I do not wish for her to faint and cause a scene," she said.

"I cannot deny your logic. Very well," Dettlaff grunted.

Anna Henrietta smiled in mock triumph which turned genuine when she saw the smirk on Syanna's face. Apparently her sister thought that she had fought with Dettlaff on her behalf.

Hopefully Syanna would be more trusting of her.

...........  
Anna Henrietta stood in a magnificent white wedding dress. She forced herself to appear calm but her heart was racing.

"You... are beautiful beyond words," Dettlaff murmured. 

"Are all vampires this gallant?" Anna Henrietta said.

"I think Regis is far more polite than I am. I only speak the truth," he said.

"Regis? He is a vampire too?" She said.

"Ah..." Dettlaff said.

"Don't worry. Regis has not done anything wrong. I am glad that we have a mutual friend, and I have someone to advise me regarding vampire matters," Anna Henrietta said.

"Syanna didn't like Regis," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Regis is from the same tribe as I. He owes me a blood debt. Regis is more than a friend, he is my blood brother. Syanna wished to isolate me from him. I did not realise it at the time, I was so in love," Dettlaff said.

"I promise that Regis would always have a place in the Beauclair Palace. I enjoy his presence and would love for him to visit us often. You look... extremely elegant as well," Anna Henrietta said.

"Are you afraid, Anarietta? I can hear your heart beating very fast," he said, placing his palm flat on her chest over her heart. 

"A little. I do not have fond memories of my previous wedding," she said.

"The late Duke Raymund was unpleasant and greatly disliked. This, even I know," Dettlaff said.

"Why did you agree to marry me, Dettlaff?" Anna Henrietta said.

He was about to answer when the presence of a servant interrupted them.

"Your Grace, it is time," the servant said.

............  
They exchanged wedding vows. There was plenty of wine drunk, Anna Henrietta was feeling joyful and everyone was smiling. The couple were then asked to lead a dance as was custom.

It was a slow, romantic song for lovers. Dettlaff had his hand on her waist while she leaned into him. 

"You know, when you disappeared immediately after accepting my offer, I thought you might have a change of heart. And then, you reappeared and saved me from Syanna," Anna Henrietta said.

"Forgive me, I needed to get away from you. Because I wished to kiss you very much," he said, moving his thumb to her mouth.

Dettlaff then slid it softly across her lower lip. She drew in a long, quivering breath as his thumb traced the shape of her lip.


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't marry you because I wanted control over Touissant. I married you because... I wanted you as my wife," Dettlaff said as his thumb left her mouth.

Anna Henrietta immediately missed his touch.

"I'll admit, I did not expect that. What you simply wanted was love. If it was any other man..." she said.

"But I am not any other man, Anarietta," he said.

Anna Henrietta felt a prickle of apprehension but it was quickly being replaced by another emotion, anticipation. Dettlaff waited for her to react, giving her a chance to pull away. 

She did not, she found herself staring at his lips. After a moment, he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers with the slightest of pressure. The feel of his lips were soft and warm against hers. 

They broke apart at the sound of fireworks. People cheered and clapped at the display. 

"How lucky I am to have you," Anna Henrietta said, sighing.

Dettlaff gave a quiet chuckle.

"I am the luckier one to have you as my wife," he said.

.................  
In their wedding chamber, their lovemaking began slowly. Both took their time as they shed clothing piece by piece until they lay panting. Their kisses alternated between tender and fiery.

Dettlaff trailed kisses from her temple to her ear to her neck. He began paying particular attention to her slender neck. A pause.

"You offered me your blood," Dettlaff said.

"Yes I did, it is traditional to offer wine to one who is dying. So as a vampire, your drink would be blood. You saved my life and thus it is only fitting the blood offered should be mine," Anna Henrietta said.

"Even though you're not a vampire, your gesture touched me. I once offered a dying Regis my blood," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Marmottine and WholeLottaTiffy as well as the 4 guests.

"It was how we became blood brothers. It is the strongest bond between vampires," Dettlaff said.

"What would happen if I give some of my blood to you now?" Anna Henrietta said.

"It would not work," he said, shaking his head. "I would advise against doing so, I am one who abstains from drinking blood. Blood is as addictive to vampires as alcohol is to humans," he said.

"I wish there was a way I could have such a strong bond with you," she said wistfully.

"Do not be upset, my love. We are bound by another bond, the bond of matrimony. It is a most sacred bond for the people of Touissant, is it not?" Dettlaff said. "I love you, Anarietta."

His hands smoothed over her skin, tracing small circles down her belly, then across her thighs, moving inward. He teased the heat between her legs, making her tremble.

"Oh Dettlaff... I love you too," Anna Henrietta said breathlessly, smiling as she responded with caresses of her own.

Dettlaff made love to her with all the power and passion he dared to give without harming her. He drove her into a realm of intense bliss, she would have never imagined it. Dettlaff thrust hard, watching the way her face froze the instant before orgasm shattered her world.

"Dettlaff!" Anna Henrietta cried out.

He grunted and released inside her as she writhed in the throes of a climax of her own. 

.............  
Anna Henrietta was sleeping, her chest rising and falling with every breath. She seemed so gentle and peaceful, her hair strewn carelessly over the pillows. Dettlaff was awed by her beauty and overcome by his own feelings for her. 

He never thought he would fall in love again, never thought he would have a wife but he did.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Dettlaff said, when he saw her eyes had opened.

"Good morning, Dettlaff," Anna Henrietta said.

He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She did not seem happy about the kiss, it puzzled him.

"I will be busy today," she said in a slightly cold tone.

"So soon?" Dettlaff said disappointedly.

"Perhaps you could summon the knights to entertain you," Anna Henrietta said. "Forgive me."

..........  
True to her word, it was the last Dettlaff saw of her that day. He sat at the dining table glumly, staring at the empty seat of the duchess. Dettlaff did not need to eat in order to live, but he found it helpful in curbing the thirst for blood. 

He had successfully abstained just by eating while Regis needed to replace blood with mandrake liquor in order to quit his addiction.

"Why so morose? My sister wasn't good enough in bed last night?" Syanna said with a malicious smile.

Dettlaff glared at her.

"She was better than you ever were," he said.

"Then why'd she leave you to eat your meals all alone? Trouble in paradise?" She said.

Regis was right about Syanna, Dettlaff wondered why he ever loved her. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. He patiently waited for the return of his wife, he thought about whether he had upset her in any way.

................  
Anna Henrietta was ashamed of her actions last night. She shivered, recalling the feel of his skin. Anna Henrietta had promised herself never to fall in love again. She remembered that they had exchanged 'I love yous'.

Anna Henrietta reasoned that she had too much to drink, she was not in control of herself. It was that damned vampire, he was the one who seduced her.


End file.
